Is It The End?
by Yakunan Kurosaki
Summary: Well It starts two days after the winter war ends and Ichigo has lost his powers. So he is past out rig5ht now until he has a strange dream... I don't own Bleach
1. The Dream

**In The Soul Society**

Ichigo twist and turned in his sheets, sweat rolling down his face. His breathing was all ragged and his hands gripped the bed sheet so hard his knuckles were white. Rukia, who had been watching him for a while now, sat on a chair next to his bed with worry in her eyes and bags under them. Then a red haired man with tattoos walked though the doors.

"Rukia you should get some rest." She looked at him with tired eyes.

"Maybe i should Renji but i don't want to leave him." Renji just gave a sympathetic look.

"I can look after him while you rest okay." Rukia nodded to him as she got up from the chair and towards the door way.

"Thank you." She whispered to Renji. As soon as she left Renji sat on the same chair Rukia was using.

"What happened to you Ichigo."

 **Inside Ichigo's head:**

Ichigo was floating in a endless black void, warring his shinigami outfit. He groaned as his eyes started to flutter open.

"W-what the hell." Ichigo looked around frantically.

"WHERE AM I." Suddenly a blinding light covered the black void and engulfed Ichigo. He opened his eyes to find himself in his inner world, but something felt off.

"What's happening i thought i sacrificed my powers so i could learn The Final Getsuga Tenshou." Little did Ichigo know someone was behind him.

"You did." Came a clam voice.

"WHAT TH-." But they had put they finger on his mouth.

"Shhhh they is no need to panic im not going to hurt you I'm here to help." Ichigo pulled they finger away.

"Help with what?" They just giggled.

"To get your powers back silly." Ichigo's eyes widened with realisation.

"WHAT HAPPENED WITH AZIEN DID I STOP HIM OR IS HE ST-."

"Shhhhh Your friends are fine Azien has been sealed away with the hogyoku it's over for now..."

"Oh good...Wait what do you mean _for now_ " Ichigo tried to look at the person but they were made out of light so it was really hard to keep his eyes open.

"Well they won't be able to hold him or the hogyoku for long." Ichigo didn't like what this person was saying.

"Does that mean i satisfied my powers for nothing?"He could feel the feeling of uselessness clawing at his mind. The person grabbed his shoulder.

"No it doesn't because you brought me enough time to restore the power you lost."

"REALLY HOW!"Ichigo had never be this shocked.

"All i have to do is break the seal on your spirit energy that was made after you used The Final Getsuga Tenshou."

"WAIT so they still there but sealed."

"Yes but it will be painful do you think you can handle it." Ichigo thought about all his friends had engorged an and the trouble they went though for him. Like how Ruika saved him and his family by giving him her powers.

"Yes i can if it means protecting the ones i care for." The person smirked.

"If you say so **Funsai Baria."** Suddenly Ichigo felt an immense burning pain in his chest

" _Master we must go_." They looked at Ichigo.

"Well meet soon." And with that it went all black again.


	2. It's just beginning

Renji was asleep on a chair next to Ichigo. It had been a few hours since Rukia went to bed the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. Then the beautiful silence was broken. 'CRASH'.

Renji woke up with a start to find that a person wearing a ripped black hood that covered their face was in the room and had broken a vase.

"Who are you?" He asked. The person stay silent.

"ANSWERS ME DAMIT." Renji was already losing his patiences.

"I can see you are still as hot headed as ever." The person lifted up their hands to make a strange symbol.

" _ **Hebi O Tsukamu**_." Renji arms and legs suddenly felt numb. He try to move but couldn't so he kneed helplessly on the ground.

"Now that you are taken care of I'll be taking Ichigo now."

 **Renji P.O.V**

 _WHAT? Why does she want Ichigo? why can't I speak and why can't I move ether._

"The reason you can't move is because I've use what's called a **Jokyo** **kido** or Advanced kido if that is what you prefer, but i can't tell you why I need Ichigo." The person grabbed Ichigo and threw him over her shoulder.

 _'I need to something before she gets away!' But my thoughts were interrupted_.

"RENIJ WHATS GOING O-!"

 **Rukia P.O.V**

I was walking passed Ichigos room when I heard a 'crash'. At first i thought Renij had been stupid and knocked something over but then I heard Renij's voice and he was shouting. I Started to think Renij had gone crazy, but then I heard another person voice. I didn't hesitate to fling open the door.

"RENIJ WHAT'S GOING O-." I froze. I didn't want to believe what was in front of my eyes. A random person had Ichigo slumped over their shoulder and Renij on the floor not moving at all.

 **No ones P.O.V**

Rukia raised her sword at the person infront of her.

"Why does Ichigo have to have such protective friends...I didn't want to hurt you but you've left me no choice **Hado #33 Sokatusi**." It blew Rukia though the wall leaving her winded.

"I'm will be leaving now if there is no more interruptions." They walked though the new giant hole in the wall rushing down the hall. But they ran into a white haired captain who was shocked at first but then he got serious. He drawed his sword.

"Who are you?and what are you doing with Ichigo Kurosaki?"


	3. Midnight

Toshiro took out his sword and got into his fighting stands.

"Drop Ichigio _now_." He said in a dangerously low voice.

"If you want him try take him _snowflake_." Toshiro was thrown off by that little nickname, so the person took advantage and kick him square in the guts making gasp out in pain.

"t-that was a-a dir-ty trick." Toshiro spat. The pain kept growing.

"w-why d-does i-t hurt mo-re." He was on the verge of un-consciousness. His vision started to blur. He final collapsed, but before he could hit the floor the cloaked person caught him.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to do it but...I can't let you have him." A tear streamed down their face. Ichigio started to move.

 _"OH NO HIS WAKING UP."_ Ichigio eyes started to open.

"w-where I'm I." Then his eyes fell upon Toshiro.

"WHAT THE-." His mouth was covered by another hand.

"Be quite I know you have a lot of questions but you can ask then when we're out of trouble." Ichigo just stayed silent not knowing what to says so many questions. The person put him down.

"THERE YOU ARE." Renji came in slashing his sword.

"ROAR, ZABIMARU." They just stepped out the way. Then Rukia came up behind them.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BLASTING ME INTO A WALL." Rukia brought her sword down but they caught it between their fingers.

"GUYS PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON." Renji and Rukia both went for the attack but they jumped out the way.

"This person try to kidnap you probably works for Aizen." They was a little bit of anger in that last word and who could blame him, He try to kill his friends,try to destroy the Soul Society. The person froze.

"You think I wo **u** l **d work for him your more stupid then you were before**." But while she was talking Renji had gotten behind her defences. They moved but Renji had cut off the cloak so they could now see her face. It was a teenage girl looked about 2 years older then Ichigo. She had long scruffy hair tied into a pony-tail and had a piece of cloth wrapped around her waist with the bottom half of a shinigami outfit. But the thing that stands out the most was her piercing turquoise eyes. Renji and Rukia turned pale as if they had seen a ghost.

"it can't be...Shin'ya."


	4. Friendship Reveled

**Hey everyone are you ready for chapter 4 well I am . Hope you enjoy.** **I do not own bleach.**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Is that really you Shin'ya." Ichigos eyes widened with shock.

"Are you telling me you know this person who tried to kidnap me!" He pointed at the orange haired girl. Suddenly the girl fell to the floor. Renji use a shunpo to catch her before she hit the floor but when he put her on the floor his hand was red with a crimson liquid.

"Blood?" Renji said as the liquid started to make a pool.

"But we didn't lay a scratch on her." Rukia moved to get a closer look and want she saw made her want to throw up. Long marks ran all the way along her back even past the cloth she was wearing around her chest.

"I-t looks lik-e it was made by a sword." Rukia said shakily.

"Who would do this to a person?!" Ichigo said now joining the group.

"I don't know but we need to get her medical attention. Then they heard foot steps.

"What is with all this racket when my patients are try to sleep." They turn and were terrified to be met with captain Unohanas' death smile.

"Oh is she Injured here let me look." Renji let her past afraid to stop her. Unohana Turned her over to look at her back.

"We need to been her to a medical room this instance or she might lose to much blood." Renji pick up the girl as Unohana showed them to a free room.

\-- **2 hours later** \--

"She should be fine now but she won't wake up for awhile." With that the captain walked away.

"Can you guys tell me who she is now." Ichigo asked with a annoyed voice. There was along silence.

"...Well we met her when we became soul reapers. Renji and me were good friends with Shin'ya...

\-- **Flashback** \--

 _A younger looking Renji and Rukia were walking to the squad 12 barracks._

 _"Hey you two." They turned to see a teenage girl with orange hair in a neat pony-tail walking towards them. She wore a_ _shinigami outfit but the bottom half was up to her knees._

 _"What are you doing here, don't you know there are hollows here you have to leave until my captain says you can come though." she said expressionless._

 _"So want squad are you from." Renji asked inquisitively_.

 _"That is not important, Now leave this area before I make you."_ _Just after she walked away Renji turned towards Rukia._

 _"Can you believe what she saying a hollow here, yeah right it's to quiet."_

 _Rukia placed her hand on her chin._ _"Yeah but what if it was invisible." Then there was a ear-peerings scream. Renji got flung across the ground by a giant claw._ _"RENJI." She looked at the giant hollow in front of her. It grabbed Rukia._ _"PUT ME DOWN YOU MONSTER!" She struggled but her arms were pined to her sides. Its large mouth open as its hand moved closer to the gapping hole_ as _Rukia readied for the pain._

 _But it didn't come instead she could move her arms again. Rukia opened her eyes to find the orange hair girl with her sword drawn._ _"So your the hollow that has killed two of my men so far but you will not kill anymore innocents now you face me , Shin'ya The Lieutenant of squad 9."_ _Shin'ya ran at the hollow and pulled her sword down its mask and in one fell slash the hollow disappeared. Suddenly a black butterfly appeared on her finger._

 _" Go tell four squad captain to send some squad 4 healers over here please." And with that the butterfly flew away. She sheved her sword and walked towards Rukia._

 _"Come on you can help me pull him out of the rubble, he is your friend after all."_

 **\-- End of Flashback --**

"Wow Renji got saved by a girl."


	5. Times Up

**Sorry it's been so long I've been busy. I don't own bleach.**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey Shut Up!!" Renji said as his face turned red.

"Well Renji you were unconscious when we finally got you out of that rubble." Rukia chuckled. Shin'ya nodded in agreement.

"Grrrrr...Fine but seriously Shin'ya Where have you been? What have you been doing? and why did you try to kidnap Ichigo?"

"Well... _Someone_ kept me away from the Soul Society." Her voice becoming more lower by the second.

"And I need to keep Ichigo safe because _**Azien**_ could come back anytime and his the only one with enough power to defeat him."

"But I thought Azien was put in the 8th prison with powerful seals to block his reishi." Rukia informed.

"That was a trick he is still in Hueco Mundo waiting for his next moment to strike. Also all the arrancars are still alive." Everything froze in the room.

"W-what that's impossible we all kill them we are own hands." Shin'ya shot a glare at her.

"You guys really for got that Aizens Zanpakuto can control all five senses taste,site,hearing,smell and touch!" Now they all felt stupid. Aizen had played them for fools again.

"Anyway... there is a way to see past the illusion."

"HOW!" They all said in unison.

"By feeling strong emotions strong enough that it breaks past the illusions I need to teach Ichigo how to turn emotions into reishi."

"But I can already kinda of do that."Ichigo said

"But you haven't had much training in it have you. So thats why I'm-"

 _'BOOM!!'_

"Aizens already here!!" Shin'ya stood up on her bed and grabed her sword off the side and ran out the door.

"Well let's not just stand here." They all started to run to the explosion to.


End file.
